The present invention is directed to a tool for placing sealing strip in the joint gap or groove of structural parts with a lead-in device for guiding the sealing strip into the gap and an insertion device for aligning the sealing strip in the gap. Further, the tool has a stop face for abutting the tool on the outside surface of the structure and a contact pressure device projecting at least partially from the stop face into the joint gap for securing the sealing strip in the gap.
In massive construction units, which include concrete, precast parts, masonry including lightweight concrete as well as complete thermal protection, in wooden or metal structures, and in the region of window seals in the joint formed by a window member and a structural component, gaps exist which are sealed by sealing strip.
Sealing strip is supplied coiled in reels in a compressed state and it is placed into the joint gap in such state.
After the strip has been placed, the compression is released and the strip is expanded affording a secure and lasting seal and also compensating for any unevenness within the gap. After the compression has been released, the strip generates a force which presses strongly against the oppositely arranged side walls of the joint gap.
Commercially available sealing strip has an adhesive layer which can be brought into contact with one of the oppositely located sidewalls of the gap. Such adhesive layer has the advantage of retaining the sealing strip within the gap so that it cannot fall out of vertically extending or overhead joint gaps before the compressive forces have been released.
In the past, to assure good adhesion between the adhesive layer and the corresponding side wall of the joint gap, means, such as screwdrivers or spatulas, have been used for pressing the sealing strip against the side wall of the gap.
A device for placing sealing strip in the form of foam material sections is disclosed in DE-GM 87 07 753. The device includes a frame, an introducing device, an insertion device and a contact pressure device. This known device is used for sealing strip inserted into joint gaps having larger dimensions and is intended to prevent penetration of water. Upon placing the sealing strip in the joint gap, the strip is compressed by approximately 25% of its unstressed width and is placed in the gap. After the tool is removed, stresses in sealing strip are released and press the strip against the oppositely located side walls of the gap. The sealing strip placed in the gap is compressed to an appropriate depth by the contact pressure device.
The tool set forth in DE-GM 87 07 753 is suited for placing precompressed sealing strip, since the contact pressure device exerts a contact pressure on the sealing strip directed parallel to the side walls of the joint gap. Contact pressure directed perpendicular to one of the two side walls of the gap cannot be applied by this known tool.